This invention relates to a cart that folds into a compact unit that is easily transported or stored. This cart allows easy transport of packages or luggage to and from vehicles, through airports, train or bus stations. When not in use this cart is easily stored in areas of limited space.
Carts are designed to carry luggage, doors, furniture and numerous other items. While some carts are adapted to be collapsible and portable, none discloses all the advantages of general purpose and condensability.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,889 to Perez discloses a foldable cart for shopping. U.S. Pat. No. 4,865.346 to Carlile discloses a collapsible cart for carrying beach items. U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,141 to Willis discloses a foldable door carrier. U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,004 to Maeda, U.S. Pat. No. D 301,653 to Cacioppo, U.S. Pat. No. 3,180,507 to Ott et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,559 to Moulton, and U.S. Pat. No. D 208,770 to Curtis, all disclose a perpendicular extending lower toe for supporting the items for which it was made to carry. However, each of the carts disclosed in these patents lacks at least one important feature of the presented invention. Characteristics such as lightweight, a wider wheel base to prevent the cart from overturning, the versatility to be condensed for easy transport, the convenience to endure unexpected loads, the flexibility to carry more than one fixed article, and folding into a durable compact unit are examples of the deficiencies.
The cart is made to be lightweight and easy to fold. When folded, it can fit in a standard size computer bag, under car seats, in luggage, and in overhead compartments in an aircraft. When extended the handle is made to be high and is adjustable for the user's comfort. Both wheels are widely spaced to endure uneven surfaces without embarrassing overturns.